Free Fall
by Kate'sBrokenHalo
Summary: Bonnie is falling. Hard. And for someone she shouldn't. Damon is struggling with being human, and can't find it within himself to remain that way. But getting what you want doesn't always mean a happy ending.
1. Spawn of Satan?

**As much as I wish I did, I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**This is my first fanfiction ever. I'm not sure if it is very good, but hey, it can't hurt to give it a go. I really hope you read it all the way through, Bonnie and Damon are my favourite characters in The Vampire Diaries, so I thought it might be fun to work a story around their lives.**

**This story is set after the events of "The Vampire Diaries: Shadow Souls."**

~ free fall ~

[ embrace the fall, and love conquers all ]

Bonnie McCullough woke to the sound of someone trying to scale the tree outside her window. Rubbing her eyes, she got out of bed and padded across her room. She squinted into the darkness and saw a shadowy figure lounging in the oak tree outside her window. She gasped in surprise as she recognised the person outside. "Damon? What are you doing out there?"

Damon smiled sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious?" he said "I'm hungry." A mischievous smile lit his face as he reached across to knock on the glass.

"Ha, nice try, you're human now."

Damon shrugged, and Bonnie frowned and backed away towards the door, as he unlatched the lock on the window and slid into the room. He strode across the room towards her, smiling at her seductively. She froze on the spot, not moving a muscle, and stared into his dark eyes.

She knew Damon was dangerous, yet she couldn't bring herself to step away from him. She also knew that he had saved her life a couple of months ago, when she was poisoned by the _malach_ tree. Bonnie couldn't admit it to anyone, but she remembered the way Damon had cared for her, keeping her warm by running a hot bath, even respecting her modesty when removing her clothing. He had also tried to suck the poison out, with little success. In the end, she had had to drink his blood, and though she cringed whenever she thought this _it tasted so good._

Then she had ruined it all, Damon had been ecstatic when she had regained consciousness, and even hugged her. Damon, who didn't show affection for anyone. And then she had screamed bloody murder and the others came rushing to her defence. She remembered the way they had looked at him; like he was an unwanted pet who had just chewed on their sofa.

Damon had also saved Bonnie's life more recently too, when they were in what she referred to as 'the Hell Dimension', but was actually the Dark Dimension. Damon had risked his own life to protect her, Elena, and their friend Meredith from the cruelty of the wicked beings in that place. _And I didn't even say thank you, s_he thought miserably.

Ever since he had become human, Bonnie had found it easier to like him. He was still arrogant, but didn't have such an aura of danger.

Bonnie sucked in a breath and closed her eyes, counting the three. When they opened again, Damon was standing right in front of her, so close she could smell the sweet scent of his breath. All she could see were his beautiful black eyes; they went on forever, and were so deep that she imagined one could dive into them and never be found again.

Damon was thinking the same thing about her big brown eyes. He had never seen anything like them; the innocence they held, the wisdom, it was amazing. And the colour, oh the colour; they were the most beautiful brown he had ever seen. They were like warm chocolate, or the bark of some mysterious tree, and they shone like diamonds, almost emitting their own glow. The thing he noticed most though was the love they held, the love she had for her friends, her family, all of the things she cherished in life. He liked to imagine that some of the love in her eyes was for him, but he had his doubts.

Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed her, and was amazed when she kissed him back.

Bonnie was shocked with herself. _Why am I feeling like this?_ She wondered. _I think I'm falling for him—_

All thoughts disappeared from her mind when she smelled the sweet scent of Damon's breath all around her, and again was lost in his eyes. She wound her hands into his hair, pulling him towards her. He obliged eagerly, trailing his hands down her back.

Damon had wanted to kiss Bonnie for months, he felt a tangible pull towards her that he had never felt before, the need to protect her. His whole vampire life had been spent despising humans, seeing them only as prey, weak. But in recent times he had begun to see the value in their lives, the purpose, apart from being his primary food source. Where had his dark, brooding personality disappeared to?

Bonnie was so confused she couldn't even think straight, let alone try to work out when she had started to feel this way for Damon.

Damon deepened the kiss, and Bonnie stumbled back, grabbing hold of Damon's shirt, trying not to fall backwards. In the end, her efforts proved fruitless, as all she ended up doing was backing into her bed and falling onto it, unintentionally pulling Damon with her.

It was at this moment that Meredith walked into her room. Bonnie had completely forgotten that Meredith had stayed over, not that she noticed her entrance anyway. It seemed as though Damon hadn't noticed either, well until Meredith shrieked and backed into Bonnie's wardrobe, sending piles of clothes tumbling off their hangers.

Abruptly the kiss ended, Damon rolling off of Bonnie, and Bonnie struggling to sit up.

"What are you doing?" Demanded Meredith. She stood with her hands on her hips, glaring angrily at Damon.

"Um…" Bonnie muttered nervously, unable to continue.

Damon took over, sarcasm heavy in his voice. "We were doing our taxes. What does it look like?"

Meredith ignored him, turning towards Bonnie. "Why?" she asked.

Bonnie stared down at her feet, feeling guilty even though she had no reason to feel that way. Finally she worked up the courage to talk. "Because I—" she began. But before she could continue, Damon cut in.

"It was just a bit of fun." He said as he strode towards the window. He unlatched it and pushed it up, then turned to face the girls before climbing out, all the while giving Bonnie a beseeching look.

Bonnie returned his look with one of sadness, a sadness because of the fact that they had been rudely interrupted. He disappeared out the window, closing it behind him. Bonnie turned on Meredith angrily.

"What did you do that for?" she half yelled.

Meredith stood her ground, a defiant look spread across her face. "He's dangerous" she told Bonnie. "You should know that."

Bonnie looked pleadingly at Meredith. "He isn't. Not to me anyway. I think I might be starting to fall for hi—"

"Bonnie. No! You can't!"

Bonnie glared at her, making the other girl flinch. "I can kiss whoever I want, and at the moment, it's Damon. So please, just let me do what I want to. If I make a mistake and get my heart broken it will be my own fault, so just let me be."

"No." Meredith insisted. "He's too dangerous!"

"You don't ever think that about Stefan." Argued Bonnie.

Meredith sighed, frustration clear in her face and voice. "Because Stefan is Stefan, and Damon is… well…" she trailed off.

"He's what?"

A grin spread across Meredith's face. "Well I was going to say he was the spawn of Satan, but I'm not sure you'd agree with me."

"You're right, I don't." Said Bonnie, walking over to the window. She pulled it open and clambered up onto the windowsill, preparing to jump. She stared down into the yard, searching for the dark figure she knew would be there. "Catch me." She whispered.

And with that she leaped from the window, into the cold night air.

**I hope you enjoyed my story. Please rate and review, there is nothing I'd like more than to hear your comments and thoughts. If I get enough, I have another chapter ready, so I'll be able to update really quickly if you guys like it.**

**So, yeah, tell me what you think, or what you think I should have in future chapters, I am open to suggestions.**

**Newbie :)**


	2. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea

**As promised, I have released the second chapter of Free Fall. To all of those wonderful people who reviewed me, THANKYOU! Your positive feedback made my day!**

**At the moment, I am seeing where this story is taking me, but I may be working in some key plot points in the near future, so keep you eyes peeled for them, they may be subtle.**

CHAPTER TWO:

The air whistled around Bonnie as she fell from the second story window of her house. Instead of landing gracefully – as she had hoped – in Damon's arms, she landed in a heap on top of him.

"Ouch!" She cried. "Your elbow is digging me in the stomach!"

"Well you landed on me!" Damon retorted with a groan.

Bonnie rolled off him and onto the dewy grass. "Sorry" she relented "I keep forgetting that you're human now." Normally it was something that she always thought about. Ever since Damon had opened a bouquet of flowers from the _kitsune,_ he had been a human.

The bouquet was meant for Stefan, as a gift from one of the fox spirits he had befriended during his unpleasant stay in the dark dimension, to turn him back into a human. Damon had been curious about the flowers, so he had opened the packaging and smelled the big black rose at the centre of the bouquet.

Now Damon was a human, a fact that had been very hard for him to get used to, and a fact that had made Bonnie quite happy, not that she would ever mention it to Stefan, who was still upset about the whole 'Damon stealing his humanity' thing.

It was so hard for Damon to get used to the sensory deprivation that came with being human. Sure, humans thought they had keen senses, but they were nothing when compared to that of a vampire. He missed the ease with which he had been able to see in the dark, the clarity of sound through his enhanced hearing. But the thing he missed most was the power he used to have, the strength. Now he was almost powerless to protect himself. Not to mention those he cared about.

And the food. _Ugh_, the food. How he hated it. Bonnie had tried to get him to eat some human food, but he found that the more stuff he tried, the more he hated everything. Although he had discovered that he had a food fetish for all things potato.

Damon sat up and stretched his arms out behind him, propping himself up on the grass. Bonnie did the same.

They both stared up at the sky, trying to think of something to say. Finally Damon gave up and just lay back down on the ground. He was sore all over; he really had tried to catch Bonnie, but he wasn't strong enough anymore and had fallen under her weight. At least he had broken her fall.

"Are you okay?" asked Bonnie. "I mean I _did_ just land on top of you, that has gotta hurt."

"Not as much as you'd think it would." Came his reply. He was still lying on the ground when Bonnie leaned over him, her red hair spilling around her face and tickling his nose. She wanted to close the distance between them with a kiss, but was suddenly unsure of herself.

What had happened in her room had been a one-time occurrence, a spur of the moment thing. She didn't know why Damon had come to her tonight, just that when she saw him, vulnerable and human, that she wanted to distract him from his woes.

And distract him, she had, until now. Damon was struggling through all the thoughts swirling in his head. Last night they had all laughed at him. He'd thought he was dying, he couldn't seem to get enough air, didn't know he had to breathe in order to live, and the only one who had even attempted to help him was Sage.

_Well_, he thought bitterly, _at least I know I have another person on my side, now that all the others hate me for supposedly taking away Stefan's humanity. How was I supposed to know a stinking flower would turn me into a human. It's not like I _wanted_ to be weak and pathetic._ Damon sighed, meaning to look up at the sky, but only seeing Bonnie's face.

She loomed over him, decision suddenly sparking in her eyes just before she leaned down and pressed her mouth to his. Bonnie felt as if her heart was going to explode, she was so nervous, partly because she had never kissed a boy before, but mostly because it was Damon she was kissing, and also because in a way, she still thought of him as a vampire. Dangerous.

Bonnie was ecstatic when Damon kissed her back, she wasn't sure if he would, seeing as she had just jumped out of a second story window and landed in a heap on top of him. She was just starting to get into it when she heard footsteps rapidly approaching from the right. It was Meredith, most likely coming to see if she had survived the fall.

Meredith cleared her throat, uneasy at having interrupted another make-out session, which she knew Bonnie had obviously started this time. Bonnie jumped, startled, and flopped back onto the ground at Damon's side. Her cheeks burned, bright red and she was grateful that in the semi-darkness it would be almost unnoticeable.

"I _was_" began Meredith "coming down here to see if you were hurt after hurling yourself out of your bedroom window –which, I might add, was incredibly stupid – but now I see that you are perfectly fine." She turned to go.

"Wait!" called Bonnie, getting to her feet. Damon just lay there on the grass, clearly enjoying the drama unfolding before him; it was like a soap opera, but not nearly as boring.

Meredith stopped in her tracks, her feet glued to the ground as she waited for Bonnie's next words. But instead, she was surprised to find words spilling out of her own mouth. "Why, Bonnie? Just because he's human now doesn't mean it has erased all the horrible things he has done. He may regret them, but they can never be taken back." She turned on her heels and stormed off, leaving a shocked Bonnie staring after her.

Bonnie plonked ungracefully onto the ground, curling her knees up under her chin. "I'm blaming you for this you know." She told Damon.

"Oh I know." He replied coolly. "There's no need to take responsibility for your _own_ actions, just blame it all on me."

She frowned. "Okay, you have a point, but you're the one who came here in the first place."

"And you want to know why?" He asked. When Bonnie made no attempt at a response, he continued anyway. "I came here because I thought you cared."

Bonnie reached out to him, but he pulled away, getting to his feet. As much as Damon wished he could just disappear into the night like he used to, he couldn't. So instead he walked – well limped – calmly from the yard, and into the surrounding forest.

**If all goes to plan, I will be writing Chapter Three tomorrow afternoon, which for those in USA, that will be in the wee hours of tomorrow morning. Correct me if I am wrong, timezones confuse me. All I know is that you guys are 17 hours behind Australia. **

**Well enough about timezones and stuff that breaks my brain. It's time for me to start brainstorming ideas for future plots and events. Good times :)**

**NewbieXD**


	3. People Repellent

**Author's note: I was too tired to write very much tonight, but here it is, chapter three. It alternates POV's a few times, but hey, has any of my work NOT done that? In future I am going to try to keep the story more centered around one character instead of changing perspectives basically every paragraph. As you can see, I have tried to in this chapter, that's why it's in three separate sections.**

**Tell me if you liked my old way of writing better, and I'll switch back. Thanks for the reviews guys!**

CHAPTER THREE:

All Damon wanted was to be a vampire again, to be able to shut off all his feelings with mindless feeding. Trudging through the thick forest was proving tiring, so he stopped and leaned against a tree. He used to like running through the forest - or flying, depending on his mood – but because of his feeble human body, he could only go so far before his legs gave way and he was gasping for air.

He hated this weakness; he longed to be strong again. Strong, fierce, unstoppable. Just like a God, immortal. Now he lived with the constant fear of dying. It wasn't that hard to end a human's life, and he should know. There was the threat of wild animals, being hit by any of the numerous forms of transportation humans took for granted, drowning, choking, being murdered… the list went on. And he was furious that it did.

Damon only knew one way of being turned back into a vampire, and it included doing something…ghastly; asking Stefan for help. He shuddered at the thought, then pulled himself to his feet and started on his way back to the boarding house.

This was the second time that Bonnie had been left standing, shocked, as someone she really cared about walked away from her. It was really doing wonders for her self esteem. _Great job,_ she thought, _I should go into business as a people repellent, I've managed to scare most of them off, who's next?_

Bonnie sighed and went back inside, meaning to lie down in bed and read, but the second she got to the top the stairs, she found her father, blocking the way to her room.

"What was all that noise?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." She said. "Meredith had to go home."

Mr McCullough looked as though he was going to let her through, when he noticed something about Bonnie that wasn't right. "What is that, on your neck." He frowned at his daughter. "Is that a hickey?"

Bonnie held back a nervous laugh, and said flippantly "No, it's a mosquito bite. Don't worry." She reached up on her tippy toes and gave him a quick hug. "Goodnight Dad."

She hastened past him and into her room, where she flopped down on her bed. Bonnie was so tired that as soon as her head hit the pillow, she drifted off into a sleep filled with dreams.

_I lift my head and sit up, only to find I am not in my room sleeping anymore, I am in a field surrounded by nothing but trees. I suddenly find my surroundings familiar; this is the clearing where Elena came back to us._

_A bell sounds, and I look to my right to see a figure standing there in the distance, draped in white, her long auburn hair flowing in the wind._

"_It's nearly time." She says, as she stares dreamily at nothing._

_I frown at her, "Time for what?"_

_The girl smiles and walks towards me. I close my eyes to gather my thoughts, and hear her footsteps nearby. I open my eyes again to see her right in front of me and realise her brown eyes are startlingly familiar, just as I realise this, she steps _though_ me and disappears, and I feel a sensation, like sand being blown over my body._

_Just like that, she was gone, leaving me feeling scared and confused, after all, the girl was _me.

Bonnie woke up with a start, the remnants of her dream still lingering in her mind. Why had she dreamed of herself?

She curled herself into a ball and stared out the window until the sun came up.

"No." Stefan told him, with a tone of finality. Damon scowled, he didn't like being told no, especially to this question.

"Why _not?_" he whined. "Are you afraid I'll compel your precious little Elena? I wasn't going to, but it sounds like a fun thing to do once I figure out a way to not be… this pathetic. By which I mean, once I figure out a way to once again be my strong, sexy, _immortal_ self. At the moment, all I am is sexy, and that's just not good enough."

Stefan merely smiled. "No" he said "I am not afraid for Elena, I see the way you look at Bonnie."

"Like she's food? I can't exactly prey on anyone at the moment, a fact which I am _suuuure_ you find hilarious. So will you just change me already? All this trying not to get killed stuff is getting a little tiring."

"No" said Stefan again. "You look at her like you have finally found someone good enough."

"Good enough to eat." He flashed a brilliant smile, then immediately erased it. "Change me." He demanded.

Simply shaking his head, Stefan walked from the room. Damon hung back, a plan forming in his head. He followed his brother downstairs. There was no point in trying to be stealthy, Stefan would just hear him. So instead he acted as if he were going to the kitchen to eat, an annoying – in his opinion – habit he had formed after becoming human.

Damon watched as his brother neared the bottom of the staircase, waiting for his moment. _There, _Stefan had reached the bottom_._ Damon jumped into the air, sailing towards his brother, landing on Stefan's back, barely managing to cling there as his brother tried to buck him off.

_Phase one of my plan complete_, he thought, _catch Stefan by surprise. Now for phase two…_

**Author's note: Chapter four will most likely NOT be out tomorrow or the next day - I would say the days, but that might confuse some people in different timezones - because I am working in the afternoons. But hopefully the next chapter will be longer. There is a chance I might get the next chapter out sooner than I have planned, I will do my best, but I can't promise anything.**

**Have a nice couple of days! :D**

**NewbieXD**


	4. 2B or not 2B?

**Author's note: Most of the events in this chapter spontaneously popped into my head, so if they don't seem to follow on from my previous chapters, I apologise. I do know my main plot, it's just finding things to fill in the gaps that's the hard part, not to mention all the insignificant details that I have to add in because they will be useful later.**

**And trying to keep Damon's sense of humour and distaste is incredibly hard, plus trying to fit in all his mannerisms, and change the ones he can't have now that he is a human.**

**You can probably tell by now, that he is my favourite character to write, albeit the most challenging because things that may sound witty inside my head, end up sounding corny to everyone else.**

**One more thing. You won't be seeing much of Elena in this story; as she annoys me to no end, it's just something about her that makes me think "you can have Stefan, just keep your dirty hands off Damon, he's Bonnie's", but you will be seeing plenty of **_**Donnie **_**(Damon + Bonnie. Hmm… maybe not so clever…) because I absolutely LOVE them.**

**Sorry for such a long note. Enjoy the chapter :) **

CHAPTER FOUR:

It was a good thing Stefan was so strong, or Damon would have knocked him over. As it was, he was struggling to remain upright. Damon dug his fingers into Stefan's back, planted his feet, and wrenched him to the ground, putting a foot triumphantly on top of Stefan's chest. Stefan stopped moving, waiting to hear what his brother had to say.

Damon pulled out a package of toothpicks. "I have. In my possession." he said dramatically "A bag of toothpicks."

Stefan looked confused. "Toothpicks?"

Damon chuckled darkly. "You seem to be forgetting that they are made out of wood, I'm sure that using these as acupuncture needles – though I admit I would stick them in just a _teensy_ farther – would be quite painful for you. And if that fails, I also happen to have some pencils, twigs, and other assorted pointy wooden things."

To show Stefan that he was serious, he bent down and stuck a toothpick into his arm. He wasn't counting on the toothpick snapping though.

_Hmm,_ he mused, _phase two of my plan – torture Stefan – isn't going so well…_

Stefan pulled out the remaining toothpick, a small spot of blood on his arm where it had dug into his skin. Damon smiled in satisfaction, knowing that even though it was only a small wound, that it had hurt him.

Damon reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a pencil. Now a human might laugh at that kind of threat, but Stefan, being a vampire, and knowing Damon like he did, he knew that he wouldn't hesitate to stab him. Even though he was a human, Damon was still pretty strong. Stefan stopped moving.

"Alright." Said Stefan. "What do you want?"

"I already told you. I want you to change me."

Before Stefan had a chance to tell Damon no for the second time, the front door squeaked open, and footsteps echoed down the hall, followed by a timid "Hello?" from a familiar voice.

Both boys froze as Bonnie entered the room. Why was it that everyone was walking in on Damon doing something he shouldn't be? Like threatening his brother with a lead pencil.

Apparently Bonnie found the situation quite comical, because she giggled – a sweet noise that made Damon's heart skip a beat. "A pencil?" she asked incredulously. "What were you planning on doing with that? Drawing on him?" Bonnie giggled again.

"Of course not." Damon answered her. "I wanted his opinion on which pencil to use; 2B or not 2B."

Bonnie put her hand to her ear and leaned to the right, as if trying very hard to hear something. "You know," She mused "If you listen _reeeally_ carefully, you might just hear Shakespeare rolling in his grave."

Damon laughed, then gave Stefan the death stare as he got to his feet. His whole plan had been ruined. He would never get a chance to ambush Stefan again, let alone pin him down and torture him into turning him into a vampire. Damon sighed in frustration; as much as he liked Bonnie, her presence right now was a thorn in his side. But he bit his tongue and smiled in spite of himself.

Bonnie smiled gently back at him. "You looked like you were hurt last night." She said. "I came to see if you were okay."

Stefan gave Damon a look that said _'I told you so, now go for it!'_ Then strode from the room, leaving Bonnie and Damon standing across from each other.

Bonnie shifted nervously, she had seen the look Stefan had given Damon, and assumed it meant that Stefan wanted Damon to tell her something. Most likely something unpleasant.

Damon chuckled at her nervousness, but then halted abruptly when she frowned at him. He decided to get straight to the point. "Stefan thinks I should kiss you."

Bonnie blushed. "Do you want to?"

"See that's the thing." Said Damon. "If I was still a vampire I probably would have just done it for kicks. But now that I'm… human…" he said the word _human_ like it was a dirty word "I suddenly find myself caring what you think."

"So you didn't before?" Bonnie sounded hurt. She was starting to think she liked the old, openly-cruel Damon, at least you knew where you stood with _him_. But now that he was more vulnerable he was trying to be more sly when he was insulting people, probably to avoid having his ass kicked by Stefan.

"I walked right into that, didn't I?" he said. "But never mind that, we were discussing whether or not you wanted to kiss me."

She cleared her throat. "I believe I was the one who asked _you_ whether you wanted to kiss _me_." Bonnie paused awkwardly. "And why are we even having this conversation? Just becau—"

Bonnie never got to finish her sentence because her lips were suddenly very busy kissing Damon. She wanted nothing more than to melt into his arms and stay there forever, but something made her pull away.

"If I know you," she said. "And I like to think I do, then the only reason you're doing this is because you want something… like to make Elena jealous…"

Damon was furious. How could she think that? She held a little piece of his heart in her tiny little hands, no matter what he did, he couldn't get it back, and he didn't want it back either. Didn't she know that? There weren't many girls that he had kissed for any other reason than to drink a few pints of blood afterwards. Just Elena, Katherine – though he regretted ever going near that one after recent events – and Bonnie.

But how could he convince her? Without seeming like some stupid mushy, gooey, human of course. He wouldn't turn into one of those people who go around revealing their hearts and souls to the world. He liked his brash personality – it helped him hide the fact that he actually cared about anything - and didn't plan on changing. This was just a brief change of character. _I'll go right back to my stormy self after this_. He assured himself.

"If I wanted to make Elena jealous, I wouldn't have gone after one of her best friends." _Hmm, that doesn't sound right._ "Okay, maybe I would have. _But_, not you."

Bonnie huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "I find it amazing how even when you're trying to sound sincere, you still come across as – for lack of better words – an ass."

Damon shrugged lazily. "No matter how much you want to, you can't change me. I'll always be this sarcastic, arrogant, and annoying. And don't expect there to be a 'sensitive' side of me that you can magically bring out. Even though I am now a weak, pitiful human, it doesn't mean I care about anything. Or anyone"

A tear slid down Bonnie's cheek, but she didn't wipe it away, she wanted Damon to know how much he had hurt her, and hoped that he felt guilty for making her cry. _If it's even possible for him to feel guilt._

Emotion flickered across Damon's face, but before Bonnie could identify it, it was gone. She turned away from him, taking a deep breath to steady herself, only to be embarrassed when she let out a little sob. Running as fast as she could, she fled the boarding house.

Damon watched her go, all the while thinking _I just broke that girl's heart._ She might not know, but he felt incredibly guilty. _Too late now,_ he thought, _she's gone, and you have no way of distracting yourself. Well done._

Instead of feeling sad, he just felt angry –at himself. He used to be able to say whatever popped into his head without thinking of the consequences, but this feeble, hormone riddled body of his, made him actually _care_ about other people. He was turning into a _human_. Not in the physical sense of course – he'd been there, done that – but in the emotional sense. He longed for the days when he could have snapped a girls neck without hesitation, simply because he wanted to, and not worry about what everyone else thought about him.

_Well, I'd better make the best of a crappy situation and go after her. I can't make her feel any worse than she does. _ He set off after her.

Bonnie didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she _had_ to get away from the boarding house, away from Damon. She'd thought he might have changed. _Obviously not. I should never have let him kiss me; all he wants to do is use me for some 'diabolical' plan of his. I should have known better. He's just as awful as always. People don't change. And neither do vampires._

She refused to think of him as a human. He was a vampire, and always would be. _He's dead to me_. Only after thinking that did she recognise the pun. Vampires were dead; of course he was dead to her. She laughed bitterly, ignoring the pain in her chest as her heart ripped in two.

**Sorry it took me so long to update this time! Oh and if Damon seemed kind of out of character in this chapter, it was because it's hard for me to make him sound sincere without completely changing the way he acts.**

**I have to admit, I went a bit too far with the whole toothpick thing. That was REALLY corny. I shall never mention that incident again. (Hopefully).**

**I do know where this story is going, it's just going to take a lot of preamble to get there. I can't help but give you a little hint: something is going to happen later on in this story that will make you think **_**"Oh God, why?"**_** Someone will do something very surprising. I hope you guys are ready for someone to be stabbed in the back. I could mean metaphorically or literally, but that's for you to fund out.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE! I am changing my name! I will now be called BrokenHalo. I'm a bit nervous you guys won't be able to find me or something, so I'm giving you a days notice.**

**Kate (aka NewbieXD)**


	5. Get outta my house, bitch!

Chapter 5:

**Hee hee, sorry about the whole toothpick thing, I was running short on ideas, and anyway, I figured Damon would be getting kind of desperate.**

**I just realised that I am missing out on something **_**VERRRRRY**_** important! Bonnie's powers. But don't worry, I have devised an ingenious plan for fixing that stupid mistake, and it works into my plot too! Aren't I amazing?**

_You IDIOT!_ Damon thought angrily as he stomped through the forest. _You could have avoided all of this if you hadn't been so stupid. No what will she think of you?_

His thoughts swirled bitterly through his head, each one a stab of regret for some mistake he had made. There were too many to name, but at least he could fix _this_ mistake.

The sound of something falling interrupted his thoughts, and as he stepped around a tree, he saw the source of the sound. It looked as though Bonnie had tripped over a tree root and landed flat on her face. She lay sprawled on the ground, her right arm thrown out as if she had tried to break her fall.

Damon scrambled to her side, putting out a hand to help her up. When she didn't react in any way, he realised she was unconscious. She's probably hit her head on the ground or something. Bending down, he scooped her up into his arms, her head lolled to the side. She was so light he had no trouble holding her weight as he started on his way back home.

It was a long and tedious walk back to the boarding house, but Damon never got bored. He had always loved the forest, though he could no longer smell all the exotic scents around him, he appreciated the way the trees could make him feel like there was no one else in the world but him – and the small girl he was carrying.

She was starting to get heavy, which surprised him, but he had no other way of carrying her while she was unconscious without risking her falling. Being the person he was, Damon decided to shift her anyway. _She's already unconscious, she won't even notice if you drop her._

He tried to move her so she was over his left shoulder, but found that it hurt more than keeping her whole weight on his arms. Sighing in frustration he moved her back. At that moment Bonnie stirred, causing Damon to jump in fright and very nearly drop her. The only thing that stopped her from falling was his fast– but slow to him – reflexes.

He was tempted just to dump her on the forest floor and come back later, but then she might get eaten by something. _Better not,_ he thought, _Stefan would kill me._ So instead he trudged on, his legs sore from carrying both Bonnie's weight, and his own.

"You're lucky I like you, little witch, or I might have just left you there. You probably wouldn't be too fond of me after that."

Damon didn't realise he had thought out loud until Bonnie replied. "I'm not too fond of you right _now_ either."

"Be still my beating heart, she's awake!" His voice was heavy with sarcasm. "I was considering giving you mouth to mouth."

"If you'd even tried I would have slapped you across the face." She said angrily.

Damon gasped in mock-horror. "You wouldn't slap _this_ beautiful face, would you?"

"Your arrogance is only making this situation worse. Don't push me. I _will_ hit you."

_So she's still mad at me. God how I wish I could compel her._ _All well, I can always win her over the old-fashioned way_. Damon smiled at her, ignoring the look she gave him back. "Are you going to forgive me?"

She appeared as if she thought about it then, grinned and said. "You'll have to earn your forgiveness, starting with putting me down."

Even though Damon's arms were just about ready to drop off, he still wanted to carry her, to prove to himself that he was still strong enough. "And what if I don't want to put you down?"

At that Bonnie frowned. "Then you're in for a long and tiring walk."

"Perhaps not so long." Damon replied. They were in sight of the boarding house by now. Stefan was standing there waiting for them, Elena at his side. A petulant looking Meredith stood behind them

Elena was the first to reach them, after running full pelt across the yard. She came to a stop in front of Damon, looking worried and concerned. "Oh my god! Is Bonnie okay?"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "No 'thank you for saving my friend Damon, you must be so tired after carrying her all the way here.'? I could have just left her there you know. In fact I think here is a good place to drop her." He dumped Bonnie onto the ground and stomped towards the house. _Well that's her payback for landing on me,_ he reasoned.

Bonnie had hit the ground hard. "Ouch!" She yelled.

Hearing her cry, Damon came to an abrupt halt, standing with his back towards them. He wanted so much to go back over there and apologise to her, for everything, but now wasn't the right time. Taking a deep breath, he continued up into the house.

Bonnie dragged herself up from the ground and brushed the dirt from her jeans. "I could have walked" she grumbled.

Elena brushed a leaf from Bonnie's red hair, staring at her with a look on her face that Bonnie didn't understand. "What?" asked Bonnie defensively.

Elena just smiled and shook her head, making Bonnie even more confused. What was Elena thinking? There could only be one thing, and Bonnie didn't want to talk about it. Not now.

Just as Bonnie was starting to get cranky, Meredith and Stefan walked up beside her. Stefan put an arm around Elena, clearly gauging that Bonnie was fine. Meredith on the other hand, fussed over her, making sure she had no cuts or scrapes.

Bonnie pushed her aside. "I'm fine Meredith. I just need to go home and think about some things."

Meredith looked like she was going to protest, and Elena appeared unhappy, but Stefan came to the rescue. "Just let her go" he said with a look to Elena "I need to talk to Damon anyway."

Bonnie was happy to get away from them, all she wanted was some time to herself. She _really_ needed to sit down and sort through her feelings. She stalked down the driveway and straight past all the cars. She could have borrowed one, but didn't see the point when she'd only have to return it later.

She made it home and hour later, nearly in tears. The more she had thought about everything that had happened that afternoon, the madder she was at herself; she'd thought he cared, she was stupid. She couldn't expect Damon to change; all she could do is move on. _Then why is it so hard?_

"Because you love him." Answered a voice behind her. Damn, she had been thinking out loud. But wait, she didn't recognise that voice.

Bonnie turned around, and was shocked to see a girl, with bright green eyes and black hair, sitting on her windowsill. "Who are you?" she asked. "Why are you listening to what I said, and _what_ are you doing in my room?"

The girl laughed. "I'm Lilith. And you didn't _say_ anything, you thought it. And I'm here to negotiate."

"You can read my thoughts. So you must be a vampire?..." That was the only way Bonnie could think of for someone to be able to read her thoughts. But then again she could be a –

"Witch." Lilith finished Bonnie's thought. "Yes, I am just like you."

Bonnie tried to call on her powers, so she could search this girl's mind, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get them to work. It was like they were being held back by some unknown force. Bonnie hadn't even noticed that she couldn't use her powers until now, and now that she had, she felt vulnerable. She decided to shift the focus back to the other girl. "Okay, but what have you come to negotiate?"

"Me giving you your powers back." Lilith replied.

Bonnie was shocked. "What? I still have them, you're wrong."

Lilith looked pleased with herself for some reason, and that just made Bonnie mad. Her anger became worse when Lilith spoke again. "I know you're trying to use them right now, and there's no point, you can't. So you may as well just shut up and listen to me like a good little girl."

Reluctantly, Bonnie closed her mouth, and sat down on her bed. 'Fine, I believe you, you have them. What do I have to do to get them back? What do you want?"

Lilith's answer was simple, but it made a chill go down Bonnie's spine. "I want Damon."

**Little cliff hanger there. Okay, I know some people won't be happy that I added a new character, but I really needed to add her to move my story along. And I actually researched names until I found a good one. Lilith means 'of the night', there were a few others I was tossing around, like Carey, which means 'dark one', and Vara, meaning 'the stranger' but none of them sounded right.**

**And I told you I had an ingenious plan to fit Bonnie's lack of power into my plot. I had to change my storyline a bit to accommodate that mistake, but no harm done.**

**Well that's all from your friendly neighbourhood author for today,**

**Kate ****(aka NewbieXD)**


	6. Would you like fries with your Hostage?

**Sorry this chapter took so long, but I have been reading books by everyone's favourite author, L.J. Smith. I absolutely **_**love**_** Dark Visions, and The Forbidden Game, is amazing! I will be moving on to The Night of The Solstice, and Heart of Valour soon, and I have work and school on top of that, so I won't be releasing chapters as often as I did at first (I was on school holidays then).**

**I haven't dropped off the face of the earth, so hang in there while I write the chapters; they will be posted eventually, please don't desert me! I need your critique and support!**

**Well, enjoy this chapter, it was agonising to write, it was so hard not to give away Lilith's ulterior motive. And yes, she does have one. **

"What did you just say?" asked Bonnie. She stared at Lilith, who just looked back at her smugly.

"I said, I want_ Damon._ Then you can have your powers back." Said Lilith.

Bonnie glared at her. "He's not mine to give. What _else_ can I get you?" She didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid of Lilith. Lilith was tall, which to Bonnie, meant she was like a skyscraper, and she had a dangerous look on her face. It was a look she had seen on Damon's face many times, it meant _you do one more thing to annoy me and I'll snap your neck._

Lilith glared back, her eyes glowing like emeralds. "You can't fool me, child. You have that boy wrapped around your little finger, so call him up and say what I tell you to." She threw Bonnie a mobile phone.

Bonnie thought about it for a while. If Damon was still a vampire, she wouldn't be worried about him getting hurt, but now that he was a human, he was just as vulnerable as her. But she was angry at him, she may have acted civil as he was carrying her back to the boarding house, but the truth was that she was nursing a broken heart.

In a rare moment of selfishness and petty hate, Bonnie decided to give Lilith what she wanted. She picked up the phone, turned away from Lilith, and dialled the boarding house number.

It was Elena who picked up the phone. "Hello?" she sounded out of breath, and giggled a moment later. There was the sound of sheets rusting, then more giggling. Bonnie could only guess that Elena and Stefan were… fooling around.

Bonnie was getting impatient, and after some quick instructions from Lilith, said her next words. "Elena, I need to talk to Damon, is he there?"

There was a quick conversation in the background, which mostly consisted of Elena saying "Stefan stop it! Bonnie's on the phone! Let's call this situation we're in… to be continued." And Stefan adding "I'm going to hold you to that." Then there was silence as Elena went off to find Damon.

Nervously, Bonnie glanced over at Lilith, who had been staring back stormily. "What do I say nex—" she started to ask. She was cut off by Damon saying "Hello, I am sure whoever it is, is over the moon to hear my charming voice, but please don't keep me waiting".

"Oh, um hi," Bonnie stuttered. After a quick glare from the ever brooding Lilith, she got to the point. "I need you to come over; I have to talk to you."

Damon sounded reluctant. "I was under the impression that you hated me."

"Oh, I still do." Said Bonnie petulantly. "But that doesn't mean I don't need to talk to you, so get over here, before I have to _drag_ you here." She didn't sound like herself at all, but it was only because she was repeating what Lilith was whispering in her ear.

He chuckled darkly. "I will do as I want. Which lucky for you, includes coming over there and drinking your bloo—No wait, scratch that, due to unfortunate events, meaning my transformation into – God help me – a human, I can no longer devour the women of our fair town, so I will be staying right here. Enjoy your evening alone." With that he hung up.

Bonnie fought back a smile. So much for whatever Lilith was planning, she couldn't have Damon if she couldn't get to him. The smile eventually broke through, but was wiped clean off Bonnie's face with Lilith's next words.

"I wouldn't smile if I were you, Little Witch. That was the most pleasant of my plans, and since you have failed to get me Damon, I will have to use one of my more _un_pleasant plans. You don't mind being bound and gagged do you?" said Lilith, holding up a rope. "Oh this is going to be _fun_."

XXX

Damon was annoyed. Not at anyone else, but at himself. Was there any other way he could insult Bonnie? There was a slim chance that there was, he'd already done so much to hurt her. Anyone else would have slapped him by now. _Even __**I**__would have slapped me._

He eventually decided that it couldn't hurt to go see her. Well, _Bonnie_ couldn't be hurt any more than she already was, so Damon figured there wasn't much of a chance of her breaking down into tears if she already hadn't.

Damon's phone rang again as he was walking out the door. The caller ID said that it was Bonnie calling. He hit _reject_; he was on his way over there, he didn't need to talk to her right this second.

The phone rang again, this time he answered. "You must _really_ be desperate to hear my voice."

An unfamiliar voice responded. "Bonnie isn't, although, she might be happy to see you, because that's the only way I'll let her go. Otherwise, she might not make it through the night. I like to kill my victims slowly."

The phone dropped from Damon's hand, landing on the ground. He nearly stepped on it as he ran to his car. The trip to Bonnie's house did not take long at all, Damon sped the whole way, and was lucky not to get pulled over by police.

When he arrived, he didn't waste time by ringing the doorbell, he just ran straight up, heading for Bonnie's room.

As soon as he burst through her bedroom, he speedily surveyed the room, looking for either Bonnie, or her captor. It didn't take him long to find both. Bonnie was over in the far corner by the window, her red hair knotted, and her arms behind her back. Her eyes pleaded with him to run, but he wouldn't desert her this time.

Lilith was standing beside her; one of her hands was over Bonnie's mouth. She used her other hand to grip Bonnie's hair as she dragged her towards Damon.

"Now," she said. "that you have arrived, we can begin. First of all, I would like to say that you have horrible taste in women; short, flat chested, and redheaded does not equal hot. On the other hand, tall, curvy, and black haired do."

_Time to defend her honour._ "I'd like to point out" Damon said scathingly "That lots of people find redheads attractive. As for being flat chested, that doesn't make a darn difference to a person's personality."

"Okay!" Bonnie blurted from behind Lilith's hand "Now is _not_ the time to talk about my lack of cleavage and how much people supposedly like redheads."

"She's right." Said Lilith. "If you give me what I want, you can both go free, but if not, then I may have to result to more unpleasant ways to get what I need."

"And what might that be?"

Lilith glared back at Damon. "You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." She said. "I want you dead."

"But you said if I gave you what you wanted that you'd let us both go free." He argued.

She just smiled. "I never said alive, did I?"

**Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one. Between school, work, homework, sleeping, and… reading ****, I don't really have much time to spare. So hang in there and I'll eventually get the chapters out.**

**My story will have some action in the next few chapters, so it will be much more exciting. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.**

**Please review! Nothing makes me feel better than hearing what you guys think, your opinions of characters, events, etc. I read every last one.**

**Enjoy the rest of your day/night**

**Kate XD**


	7. But I want to be a SPECIFIC kind of dead

**Hey guys!**

**I got this chapter out sooner than I thought I would. Aren't you lucky? And I'm really happy with the way this chapter turned out. **

**Well anyway, I have some exicitng news! (For me, not you!) Mum is taking me shopping tomorrow afternoon to look for a dress for my semi-formal. I'm also hoping to con her into getting me a new hair straightener, so fingers crossed!**

**Oh and we are getting closer and closer to the point where my main plot for this story begins. (The whole thing with Lilith was just something I added in there for fun). Well my main plot isn't so much a plot as it is just a few random events that happen, but hey, that's just how I roll.**

Chapter 7

"You're not the only one who wants me dead. Pissing people off is eternally entertaining, even if it does have the unfortunate effect of everyone wanting to kill you." said Damon. "Now that we have _that_ established, would you like to tell me why _you_ want me dead?"

Lilith's answer was simple, but it still shocked him. "Because you killed me." It was impossible, but what if she was a –

"Well that's something you don't hear every day, and obviously a lie, you're standing right here. And you couldn't be standing here accusing me of killing you if I had actually killed you." He replied. "You're insane."

"Well I'm certainly not alive anymore. I'm a vampire."

Damon was confused. "And that's a _bad_ thing?" He held back from saying what he really wanted, which was _'And I'm not. Want to swap?'_, instead he just glared at her.

Lilith looked as though she was going to explode. "_Yes! _And you were the one who changed me! Now I am going to get my justice. I'm going to make you watch as I kill your girlfriend, then I am going to make you suffer even more; I found your stash of sharp wooden things. Isn't it ironic, that you will be tortured with the tools you planned to torture with?" She laughed maniacally.

_But I don't remember changing her,_ Damon thought._ No wait. That night after the concert. I remember now. She was drunk and I was hungry, it made for an easy feeding. _She had just turned out to be one of the few women he thought he should keep around. Not that he had stuck around to see her. Instead he had moved on to the next girl.

"Yes, yes," said Damon, "It would be quite ironic, if it were to happen. Which it won't."

"And why wouldn't it?"

"Because" he said simply. "I have a much better way for you to get your revenge."

Lilith looked wary, but seemed willing to listen, even though her green eyes sparked with fury. Damon figured she wouldn't lash out at him until he had at least finished talking.

So he continued. "As you have probably not noticed, due to your piteous rage, I am now human. So you now have the chance to return the favour and change me."

All wariness disappeared from Lilith's, only to be replaced by cold malice. "But that would mean giving you what you want. And when I said I wanted you dead, I didn't mean undead. I meant six feet under the ground, rotting in a coffin."

Throughout this whole disturbing exchange, Bonnie had been taking advantage of the fact that Lilith was distracted, by edging towards her dresser. She silently slid open the second drawer and began digging through her underwear. _It's in here somewhere_.

Damon and Lilith's bickering went on as Bonnie closed her hand around the object she was looking for. She pulled it out of the draw and concealed it in her jacket.

"Lilith." She said calmly.

The girl refused to acknowledge her, still ranting on about reaping her revenge and how she was planning to bring about Damon's impending demise.

"Lilith."

Bonnie was getting impatient by the time Lilith finally turned to face her. She didn't give Lilith any time to react before she pulled the stake from her jacket and leaped towards her.

The stake went right where Bonnie had aimed. Lilith's heart. Lilith staggered, a shocked look on her face, and fell to the ground, dead.

The whole thing was over in seconds, leaving Bonnie in a state of shock."Oh my God!" she cried. "I killed her!"

She expected Damon to be just as shocked about it as she was, but he had other things on his mind. "_Great_, now we have a dead body to dispose of, you don't think your parents will notice if we leave her in your back yard until dawn, do you? By then she will have incinerated in the sun. Oh, and since when do you have a stake?"

"I just killed someone, Damon!"

He shrugged indifferently. "There's a first time for everything. And again, since when do you have a stake?".

"Oh my God, I killed her." The stake dropped from her hand, landing with a clatter on the floor.

Damon decided to try a different question. "Okay then, since when do you have a stake in your _underwear_ drawer?"

Bonnie turned on him, tears in her eyes. Her face was red and splotchy, and she looked sacred and upset. "I killed her! I'm a monster! Don't you care about anyone apart from yourself? I killed someone and you're just standing there!" She beat against his chest with her small fists, trying to pummel him. It did no good; he just stood there, unresponsive.

Damon gripped Bonnie's wrists, and pried her fingers out of their fists; her hands were bloody where her nails had dug into her palms, not that it bothered him now. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

"Fine!" she said helplessly. "I'll answer your darn question! I had the stake to protect myself from _you_, not that I need it now seeing as you're human. I can just stomp on your toes or kick you in the shins. And you want to know why I would do that?"

Damon nodded.

"Because you scare me." She replied.

"In what way?" Damon asked cautiously.

"When you were a vampire, I was scared you'd kill me; that much is obvious. But now… I'm scared of what you make me feel…"

"And what would that be?" Damon asked sarcastically. "Fear? Disgust?"

"No, you silly boy." Bonnie didn't bother telling him, instead she pressed her mouth to his.

Damon kissed her back, stepping forward eagerly. He meant to back her into the wall, but suddenly Bonnie was falling sideways. She had stepped back as Damon had stepped forward, and in the process had tripped over Lilith's body.

Bonnie gasped as she landed on the ground beside the body. All she could see were Lilith's cold green eyes staring blankly back at her. She nearly screamed as she scrambled to her feet.

All thoughts of romance disappeared from her mind as she remembered something horrible; something kissing Damon had made her forget. "I'm a murderer." She gasped.

"No, you aren't. That was technically manslaughter, which should only get you put away for about… 10 years maybe?"

Fury rushed through Bonnie at Damon's last words. "Can you _ever_ be serious? I really hope you can, or we're going to have to install an off switch for your sarcasm." _And mine_. "_What_ am I going to _do?_ I just killed someone!"

"Nothing." Damon said coolly. "You're not going to tell anyone you're a badass vampire slayer, or they'll expect you to go stake Count Dracula. And you're _not_ going to go to the police. You didn't kill a _human_, so it doesn't really concern them. And anyway, she should have died of old age at least eighty years ago, so don't feel bad. I'm sure she lived a long happy life." His first and his last sentences were dripping with sarcasm.

"You don't understand at all." Bonnie murmured, shaking her head. "You don't understand because you _are_ a murderer."

"But I—" he tried to reason with her.

Bonnie didn't give him the chance to continue. "Please, just go. I need to be alone."

When Damon showed no sign of moving, Bonnie's fragile tether of calm snapped. "Get out!" she screamed.

Damon had an astonished look across his face, but it was quickly replaced by one of sorrow as he backed towards her door. He walked into the hallway slamming the door behind him.

Bonnie was left standing alone, tears running down her face.

**I know a heap of you were guessing that Lilith would die, but who can honestly say they knew it would be Bonnie who killed her?**

**I'm thinking that my next chapter will consist of one character's musings about life, another's feelings of anguish and guilt, and a surprise return from someone else. And before you ask, it's not Shinichi, that would be so terribly Cliche. (Sorry, I can't do those e's with the little stroke above them).**

**If the next chapter doesn't live up to that description then I will be very sorry. But hey, I haven't written it yet, it's just in my head at the moment, and who knows if I will still remember it when I wake up in the morning?**

**Don't go crazy without me! :P**

**Kate (NewbieXD)**


	8. Grand Theft Body Parts?

**Wow, I haven't posted anything in AGES! I have had that stupid science assignment, which was 3000 words about soundwaves though.**

**Anyway, I thought it was time for some… lovin'. So enjoy the chapter. I should have the next one up tomorrow night, it's already half done **

**Have fun until then.**

_That's what I get for trying to be nice. Being bitter and resentful is _so_ much more fun, and the only consequence is that people hate you, which they hate me when I'm nice anyway, is it really worth it? _Damon pondered as he walked back home.

_Yes_, he answered himself, _of course it is. It's worth it because it's Bonnie._

XXX

For minutes after Damon had left, Bonnie just stood there staring at the wall, wallowing in her own guilt. She could hear Meredith's voice, clear in her mind. _Why aren't you running after him?_

She gave the only answer she could think of; _Because I'm scared._ And even though that was the absolute truth, she felt determined to prove to herself that she could face _this_ fear.

Taking a deep breath, she started down stairs, treading quietly to avoid alerting her parents of her departure. After silently closing the front door behind her, she ran as fast as she could, and for as long as she could, straight toward the boarding house.

Her lungs were screaming at her to stop running, but she pushed on, and even when her legs felt like jelly, she still trudged along the road.

It had been spitting rain earlier in the day, but now, as the dragged her exhausted body up a muddy hill, it started pouring. Bonnie was grateful for the cool moisture falling out of the sky, she lifted her mouth to the sky, catching some of the rain.

Feeling refreshed after her mouthful of water, Bonnie dragged herself to her feet and made her way up the rest of the hill. After about another twenty minutes of walking, the boarding house was visible on the horizon; a small dot surrounded by a forest of trees

As she neared the boarding house, Bonnie's legs gave out, and she fell forwards into a giant puddle that had collected on the front lawn. She was completely soaked from head to toe, what the rain had missed, the puddle had taken care of.

"Damn it." She muttered as she dragged herself to her feet.

There were only a few metres between her and the front door, so she tried to walk them as normally as she could, unsuccessfully. She stumbled her way up the stairs and was just about to ring the doorbell when the door itself opened. And who should be standing behind it but Damon.

Bonnie didn't think, she just let her body take control, and what it did surprised her. She suddenly found herself leaping at Damon with the last of her strength, and kissing him for all she was worth. She didn't care that she was dripping wet, all Bonnie cared about was him.

The kiss was so sweet, it reminded Bonnie of all her favourite things in life; Damon, being with Damon, Damon smiling at her, Damon kissing her, her kissing Damon. Right now he was all she could think about. Her every thought was consumed by images of his beautiful face, making even the simplest of thoughts incomprehensible as they were drowned out by an overwhelming sense of _rightness_.

Bonnie clung to him like her life depended on it, and he clung to her in much the same way. "Bonnie" he murmured.

"Damon." She whispered back.

"Ehem." Said an annoyed voice. "When you two are done sticking your tongues down each other's throats, I would like to get through." There was the sound of someone tapping their foot impatiently.

"Go away" Bonnie muttered around Damon's mouth.

"What happened to your hatred of PDA's?" asked the annoyed voice, which Bonnie now noticed belonged to Meredith.

Damon answered for her, struggling to talk while kissing. "It wouldn't be public if you were gone."

"Fine!" huffed Meredith, "I'll go around the back. And Bonnie, you'd better expect a stern talk with me later!" She made no move to leave.

Damon stopped kissing Bonnie so he could talk to Meredith freely – he would go back to _that_ later. "You're quite welcome to watch, but a good friend would respect our privacy."

A stormy look crossed Meredith's face, and she turned around and left.

Bonnie and Damon returned to their kissing with more zeal than before. Bonnie heard Meredith's voice as she shouted to Stefan and Elena, "Don't go near the front hall unless you want to see Bonnie and Damon sucking face. Otherwise, be my guest!".

That only made Bonnie laugh, which did some interesting things with the way their lips were moving. Bonnie felt like she had to say something, and it left her lips barely making a sound.

"I forgive you." She breathed.

"For what?" he asked.

"Stealing my heart."

"Hey!" he retorted. "I did not— oh…". He looked into her eyes. "Well in your case, theirs nothing to forgive."

Bonnie frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I gave mine willingly."

**Tell me what you think by reviewing! I absolutely LIVE for reviews, and it's also a good way to get me to read your stories, because I like to check out what kind of stuff you guys write. Which BTW, that's by the way (haha Damon quote) you guys write some awesomely epic stories.**

**But yeah, I will NOT take so long to post EVER again. What was it, 3 or 4 weeks? Wow I was slack. I shall not keep my small collection of fans in suspense for so long again. I shall finish off chapter 9 tomorrow night then post it ASAP.**

**Don't give up on me!**

**Kate.**


	9. Would that medicine be cough syrup?

Chapter 8:

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! And I would like to give a special shout out to **_**x-Blackmeadow-x**_** , your reviews are just epic, and I loooooove your story Summer Love. **

**Things should start to get interesting in this chapter, but it might cool down again in the next few. (I know you guys want some more Bonnie/Damon romance!) You will get it, just bear with me until then.**

**Oh and I have a little something extra; a themesong for the chapter, that represents what the characters are feeling.**

_**Paramore – Let the Flames Begin. **_**Go on people, Youtube it!**

**You have to admit, Paramore is THE most awesome band in the world!**

That night, Bonnie went to sleep, with her mind in a cloud of happiness.

XXX

The next morning when she woke up, Bonnie's lips were sore. She gingerly put a finger to them, and blushed when she found they were swollen. She knew why, but she would save those thoughts for later.

Removing all thoughts of Damon from her mind, Bonnie went downstairs and walked outside, into the cool afternoon air.

Bonnie had only made it two steps into the forest surrounding her house when she suddenly felt like she was being swooped up into the air.

The sensation of the ground being torn away from her was terrifying. Bonnie's fear was made ten times worse when and unfamiliar voice whispered menacingly in her ear. "Don't. Scream."

XXX

Bonnie really wanted to scream, despite her captors' warning not to. But she kept her mouth closed, only a small whimper escaping her sealed lips as he dragged her through the forest. She couldn't just turn around and see what they looked like; they had their arm around her neck, keeping her facing forward. All she could tell was that they were male, and that was only because she had heard him speak.

"Now," he said "we can do this now, by your choice, or later by mine. Either way, you're not staying human – or whatever it is you are. So what will it be?"

Bonnie felt like she had no choice, and anyway, what was the worst that could happen? Dying? "Now." She said.

She didn't know what the man planned to do, but she had a pretty good hunch. So she wasn't surprised when she felt a stab of pain in the side of her neck, and the feeling of life being sucked out of her.

What _did_ surprise her was when a bloody wrist was pressed to her lips. Blood was pouring into her mouth, she either had to swallow or drown. She chose to swallow, willing to accept the consequences that would surely follow her actions.

It seemed like a long time before the wrist was pulled from Bonnie's mouth, and when it was, she found herself craving more of the warm, red liquid that had flowed from its veins. Her captor seemed to realise this, and used it to taunt her.

"Oh no." he growled "You won't be getting any more of that. Not until you die."

A sharp cracking noise filled the air, followed by a scream, then a soft thud as Bonnie's body fell to the ground, the only sign of a struggle was her neck, which was twisted at an unnatural angle.

Satisfied with his doings, the man scooped up the soon-to-be-undead Bonnie, and carried her into the trees.

_**QUICK INTERRUPTION!_**

**This next little section will be told entirely from Damon's perspective (ie, Damon will be the one telling you the story, not me.) So no third person writing for this part, I mean you must be sick of their thoughts and actions being filtered through me, right? This shall be pure Damon. Well as much of Damon as I can possibly handle. – Don't say I didn't warn you :P –**

**_INTERRUPTION OVER!_**

Something was wrong, very wrong. I didn't know how I could feel it, but I could; right down to my bones. Every nerve in my body was tingling with the sense that there was something dangerous lurking near me.

The sound of a snapping twig alerted me to the presence of someone stirring behind me. I was so certain that it was the ominous thing that had been hiding somewhere in the close trees, that when I turned around and saw Bonnie standing behind me, I nearly jumped in surprise. No one ever surprised me.

She smiled pleasantly, showing her sharp pointed teeth.

Wait. Pointed teeth? Since when did Bonnie have pointed teeth? Was she trying to mock me by wearing modified dentures? If she was, she was failing miserably; I was becoming comfortable with my new – even if it was a pathetic hormone riddled mess – body.

Those questions – and thoughts – could wait for later though, like a time when it didn't look like she was mentally undressing me. A lot of people do that, and I'm not going to say I don't know why, because let's face it; I am _hot_.

"Why don't you take out those fake teeth and come over here and kiss me?" I suggested. "Or it might be more kinky if you keep them in…" I raised an eyebrow.

In less time than it took for my heart to beat, she was standing before me, staring straight into my eyes, with her cold brown ones. They used to be so warm, like flowing chocolate, but now they were about as inviting as a muddy puddle.

She leaned forward and kissed me, her teeth grazing my bottom lip. It was then that I realised they were real, and that my little bird was now an eagle. Well so to speak.

It was hard to confirm this, even to myself. _The only person you even _remotely_ care about is going to kill you. I guess it was going to happen someday_.

The cold look in her eyes was replaced by one of agonising pain. "I can't do this… please don't make me do this!" she seemed to be talking to herself. Bonnie lifted her head to the sky and shouted as loud as her little body would let her. "_I will not kill him!_"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I pushed her away from me, and watched as she clutched at her head, muttering incomprehensively.

The only words I could make out were "No, no, no, no, no" as she kept speaking under her breath.

As Bonnie advanced on me, I realised just how much I would miss my pathetic human body when I was dead – or undead, whichever she planned to make me.

The girl I lov—really cared about , was going to take away my humanity, right after she had convinced me it wasn't as horrible as I had first thought. It was a shame really, I mean I had _just_ gotten used to all these muddled emotions, and having to eat food and drink lots of bloo—uh, water.

I decided to try and stall her. "The way I see it, these are your choices. Option one: You could eat me as a snack, and lose your 'boyfriend'. Option two: You could change me and have me around forever as an eternal annoyance, or love of your life, either way. Or option three: Let me live and we have a kind of awkward role reversal, where you are the damned creature of the night, and I am the innocent human whose veins you want to suck dry. Sounds like fun."

She frowned at me.

"Do you need some thinking music? Because all I know is that tune from _Jeopardy_."

**Quick Authors note: This is the thinking music.** .com/watch?v=xIl68d5SXHk **You'll have to add **http : / www . youtube **(without the spaces) to the start of that because it won't let me post a link. ****Sorry to interrupt. Back to the story…**

"No." Bonnie growled. "I do not. I just need you to be quiet so I can convince myself not to kill you."

"And being stunningly handsome isn't enough to stop you?"

Bonnie glared. "Not with _that _attitude."

"But you _do_ think I'm stunningly handsome, right? Maybe I shouldn't be pissing her off so much, given the situation…

"That's irrelevant!"

I couldn't help myself. "When is my beauty _ever_ irrelevant?"

Bonnie looked absolutely agonised as she answered. "When I have the urge to kill you, and orders to do so."

"Orders?" I asked. "From who?"

"The man."

"What man?"

"He… he said he was Lilith's fiancé, and that he thought it fair to, in his words, 'kill' me. And then use me to get to you."

I was shocked. You had to give this guy credit; he had it all thought out. Well all except for one little detail; he hadn't stopped Bonnie from telling me this. I decided to ask about it. "And then he plans for world domination? Hmm... he did make a mistake though; I mean this villain guy didn't stop you from telling me what he's planning, so obviously you're stronger than him."

Bonnie shook her head. "He didn't see the harm in telling you, seeing as how you'd be dead and all…" With her last few words, she started towards me, a dangerous look on her face.

Well, life is short, better to be killed by those you love. Not that that made much sense. But nothing needs to make sense when you're just about to die. I never thought I'd be killed by a vampire, well as a human anyway.

It was time to get a taste of my own medicine.

**Well guys, how did you like the first person? I only did it to mix it up a bit, I'll be going back to writing in third person again in the next chapter. Oh and I told you I'd get this out soon!**

**And what about the vampire Bonnie? You didn't see that coming did you? But please don't kill me for this! She isn't completely different; she's just confused and vulnerable, and in the reverse situation to what Damon was.**

**And is Bonnie going to ever be herself again? Or has the mystery guy done some irreparable damage?**

"**What about Damon?" I hear you ask. Ah, yes, Damon. Well, he might have his own new set of things to deal with. **

**But you shall have to read on, my dear friends. :P**

**Kate**


	10. Define: Dead

**Chapter 10 – Define: Dead.**

"Can you clarify 'dead' please?" asked Damon.

Bonnie's face showed no emotion whatsoever. "Dead - in a state of non-life, characterised by the corpse-like appearance, and lack of bodily functions such as breathing. You could have just googled it."

"That doesn't make anything clearer! Vampires look like corpses – no offense, I've been there – and they don't breathe. So do you mean 'rotting in a coffin' dead, or 'smoking hot vampire' dead?"

"Why does it matter?" she asked. "Either way, you won't be alive."

"Well, you see, I would like to plan my funeral in advance." he began. "Stefan would make it so boring and –"

The only reason Damon stopped talking was because Bonnie had started pleading with an invisible force that seemed to be contained only inside her head. "No, no, no, no, no. Please no! He didn't kill her, I did!"

The change in subject was so abrupt that Damon was dumbfounded. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to take a stab in the dark – and god_ forbid_ if I impale an innocent bystander with my random stabs – and guess that this guy is talking to you in your head."

"Yes. But be quiet, you're only going to make this worse. He wants me to kill you, and being so annoying and smelling so food-like isn't helping your case."

Damon shrugged. "Friends don't let friends eat friends. No matter how delicious. So I think you're pretty safe on that front."

"You know better than anyone else that it can't be helped sometimes! That you _have_ to… you know… drink blood." Bonnie's words were filled with agony, and there were tears forming in her eyes.

"No." he disagreed "I know better than anyone else that it _can_ be helped."

" No, don't question my logic, just believe it." He added as he saw her start to disagree.

Bonnie didn't say another word; she was too busy fighting with the whole of her being, to keep Zeklos out of her mind. Zeklos being Lilith's fiancé. He was pushing at her, with an invisible power, trying to cripple her will with his own.

_Bonnie, kill him. Now._

_No._

_I never said you had a choice. Kill him. Now._ A wave of power washed over Bonnie's mind as he said those words, but she fought hard, pushing him away.

With her own massive blast of energy, she forced him temporarily out of her head. _GET OUT!_ She felt the bond between them explode, and then a weird sensation like the air was rippling around her, or like a chord had been severed within her mind, and then she was finally free of him.

Bonnie breathed in a sigh of relief, her chest heaving with the effort of her mental battle. She knew it wasn't over, but for now she could relax. Well, after she gave Damon a piece of her mind.

"What the _hell_ was _that_?" Bonnie yelled.

"What was what?"

She was absolutely outraged by his ignorance. "I was going through hell, and all you could think about was yourself!"

"I didn't know what else to do!" he retorted. "Everything about me is immature, sadistic, sarcastic, flippant, and creepy. How can anyone expect someone like me to know what to do when the most important person in their life is going through a trauma? People like me just shut down and become absorbed in ourselves."

"Are you being immature, sadistic, sarcastic, flippant, and creepy right now?" Bonnie asked seething.

"Just a little. But that's not the point."

Bonnie breathed in deeply, gathering what little patience she had. "I don't care what the point is right now. All I care about is the fact that you weren't there for me when I needed you most."

Damon held up a vial of dark red liquid. "Do you want to reconsider those words? I have exactly what you need right now. Blood."

Bonnie was so surprised, that for a few seconds, all she could do was stare blankly at the small object in Damon's hand. "But… where did you get it?" It was a mystery she would never find the answer to without his help.

"Well, I _was_ a vampire, so of course I was fascinated with blood, even my own."

"So you carried it around with you?" she asked.

"Yep" he replied flippantly.

"So why didn't you just use it to change yourself?

"I was going to tonight, that's why I had it with me." He said, like she should have guessed. Which she should have.

"Will you be able to get more?"

"Nope."

"So what you're saying…" Bonnie murmured. "Is that you're going to give up your only chance to be a vampire again, just to give me a little blood?"

"Well we couldn't have you dying, now could we? Drink."

She shook her head. "You're being flippant again."

"You know you'd die without it." He sighed. "You have to feed to complete the change. So hurry up and drink it."

"But—"

"Just drink it before I change my mind."

"No." said Bonnie.

"No? I basically offered you my _life _and you say no?" he was shocked at her refusal.

"What kind of person would say yes?"

Damon put his head in his hands and sighed in frustration. "Someone who isn't insane." He muttered. "Someone who _values_ their life, and the massive favour I am doing you."

By now, Bonnie was absolutely dying of thirst, she could barely hold back from leaping at Damon and tearing into his throat. All she wanted to do was drink in the warm, red liquid that flowed through his veins. The feeling was disconcerting and she had no idea how to control it.

With shaking hands Bonnie took the vial. She uncapped the lid and raised it to her lips. "Thank you." She said before tipping its contents into her mouth.

"Cheers." Damon muttered, pretending to clink imaginary glasses together between them, as his last hope of ever becoming a vampire, disappeared down Bonnie's throat.

The blood was cool and refreshing on Bonnie's sore throat, and after a few moments she felt like herself again. She also wondered why Damon did what he had done. So she asked as much. "You do realise you could have just offered me your wrist or something, right?"

Damon stared back impassively. "I know."

"Then why didn't you?" asked Bonnie.

"Because" he replied calmly "You wouldn't have let me, not to mention that I have vervain in my blood."

Bonnie was taken aback. She knew she would have said no, but somehow she had thought that Damon wouldn't have known. The fact that he didn't try to force himself on her spoke volumes about him. _He knows me!_ She thought ecstatically. _He knew me well enough to know my response before the question was even asked_. All Bonnie could think about was how much she wanted to kiss him, to feel his arms close around her, and hear him murmur the words she was desperate to hear. _I love you_.

But instead, Damon turned his back on her and fell to his knees.

"Damon?" said Bonnie. "Are you okay?"

"Fine and dandy." He sounded exhausted. "Just great."

Bonnie knelt down and put an arm around Damon's shoulders, which he hastily shook off. Bonnie was hurt, she had thought that they were getting to the point where they were more comfortable around each other. Here she was, trying to be nice and thank him for what he had just done, and here he was, not even acknowledging her; shunning her away, even.

Bonnie stood and turned away from him, fuming, only to hear a muffled thump a moment later. She whirled back around to find him sprawled on the ground, his face turned to the side, and blood dribbling out of his nose.

She looked around frantically, trying to find someone to help. But there was no one there. "Help!" she screamed hysterically, "Help!". She scrambled to Damon's side, and rolled him onto his side so that he was facing her. His cheeks were pale, and there was a thin glistening of sweat across his forehead. Bonnie slapped his cheek, and shook him, but to no avail, he wouldn't wake up. She checked his pulse, and found that it was very weak. Something about the way the colour was draining rapidly from his skin, and how he wasn't breathing, made Bonnie think that this was more serious that your usual fainting spell.

Acting purely on instinct, she carved at her own wrist with her teeth, making a cut. She didn't hesitate before putting her wrist to Damon's lifeless lips. The blood dribbled into his mouth, and after a few moments, he swallowed.

Bonnie felt the pull of more blood being drawn, and realised that her plan must be working; he was getting stronger already. The scene was so similar to that of a few months ago – though with a bit of role reversal – that Bonnie felt a stab of nostalgia for the time she was human.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she barely noticed that Damon had stopped swallowing. Bonnie pulled her arm away from his face, watching as he coughed and spluttered as he tried to breathe.

Taking in a gasping breath, Damon turned his head to look at Bonnie. "Well that defeats the purpose of our earlier exchange, doesn't it?" He joked. "Although I have to say, blood tastes a lot different when you're human. It's not as… tasty. I was expecting it to taste the sa—"

His words were cut off by Bonnie kissing him. It was only a peck, but it was enough to have both of them at a loss of words.

Instead of speaking, Bonnie helped Damon to his feet, where he stood steadily, and then took a few shaky steps before walking more confidently in the direction of the boarding house.

Bonnie followed after him, trampling across the damp grass, and then through the door. Damon continued on his way up the steps, not pausing to wait for her. Bonnie had expected him to find his way to the nearest chair and plonk down on it, not head upstairs. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To my room. Don't follow." He answered.

Bonnie stayed where she was, watching him walk up the stairs, until her suspicion got the better of her. She grabbed his shoulder. "Don't think that I don't know what you're doing." She said. "I'm not letting you go _anywhere_ alone until my blood is out of your system."

Bonnie started to yank him down the steps, but stopped halfway when she saw Elena standing at the foot of the stairs, staring at Bonnie and Damon in horror. Bonnie knew what she must be seeing; Bonnie as a pale, magnificent vampire, dragging Damon down the stairs with blood splattered all over her right arm and staining Damon's skin from his mouth to his chest where Bonnie had spilled it.

"Bonnie! What happened?" She yelled.

Damon answered for her. "She had a little mishap involving a revenge obsessed vampire. No big deal."

"No big deal?" Elena fumed. "She's a _vampire!_"

"And _you're_ a hypocrite."

Elena's eyes widened. "_Excuse_ me?"

Raising an eyebrow, Damon replied "_You_ were a vampire; your boyfriend is a vampire, I was a vampire, you have kissed and done god knows what with a vampire. Who are you to judge?"

"I'm not judging!" She protested

"Elena" Bonnie said calmly "I'm not going to stand here and watch you two argue. Go get Stefan."

Elena left the room in a daze, leaving Bonnie standing alone with Damon. Damon tried to get up the stairs again, but was dragged straight back down. He scowled, staring darkly at Bonnie.

"Why do you want to be a vampire so bad?" She asked.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would know by now."

"No..." Bonnie frowned.

"Never mind then." Damon made yet another attempt to go up the stairs, and this time Bonnie let him. Damon felt a rush of pride at his victory, but it was short-lived, as Stefan walked into the room, followed by Elena. Damon rolled his eyes at their serious expressions. "Oh, for the love of God. Can't any of you actually let me up the stairs? This is getting ridiculous." He huffed.

Stefan completely ignored him, instead turning his surprised face to Bonnie. "You're a vampire?"

Damon, refusing to be ignored, cut in. "Well done Sherlock Holmes, you have successfully identified her as one of the undead. What clued you in, huh? Her massive blood soaked fangs? Or the fact that she's looking at me like I'm the entrée?"

Stefan pretended Damon hadn't spoken. "Bonnie?"

"_Or_" Damon continued. "Could it have been that you finally learned how to _observe_ the world around you? It had to happen sooner or later."

"Pity it wouldn't happen for you." Stefan retorted.

Damon opened his mouth to argue. Bonnie hastily reverted to the earlier topic before he could make things any worse. "Yes" she said. "I am a vampire."

"Who turned you?"

Bonnie looked nervously at Damon, who was staring at the floor. Well he was no help. "Look, never mind that at the moment, the most important thing is that we keep Damon from killing himself. He has my blood in his system."

"Yes." Stefan agreed. "We should take turns keeping an eye on him."

Damon abruptly halted his blank staring to glare at Stefan. "I'm on _suicide_ watch? You have got to be kidding me!" He exploded.

He stalked off upstairs only to be followed by the ever persistent Bonnie. They stood outside his room for a while, before he stormed inside and flopped down in his desk chair.

Bonnie followed him into the room. "It's for your own good, you know."

"You may _think_ it is" he replied "But you're thinking about what you want for me, not what _I_ want for me."

Bonnie smiled tentatively "You'll thank me one day."

"No" Damon murmured quietly "I don't think I will."

**2350 words, Wow this was a big chapter. I only made it so huge because I felt horrible for making you guys wait so long. I know I said I would be turning out the chapters more often, but I really let you down. I just really don't have the time anymore, my life is so hectic.**

**I'm not going to stop writing this story; it will just take a bit longer to come to fruition, that's all. So don't despair, you'll still get you fix of Vampire Diaries goodness... just not as often.**

**I would never give up on this without letting you guys know, and I have no plans for doing so in the foreseeable future.**

**There have been some **_**MAJOR**_** changes to my storyline. I had never planned for Bonnie to become a vampire, it just kind of happened; I really, really hope I haven't wrecked my plot by doing this... But we shall see how that goes.**

**Well anyway, my sincere apologies for the delay, and I hope none of you give up on me!**

**Love Kate **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is; the long awaited chapter 11. Enjoy :)**

Damon sat in his room, trying to think of a way to distance himself from Stefan, who was on 'guard duty' and insisted on keeping him under constant surveillance. It had only been two hours since he had been placed on this suicide watch of sorts, and he was already sick of it.

Not only was Damon tired of being constantly watched over, he also desperately needed to be alone. But every excuse he thought of was quickly shot down by Stefan.

"Oh come on, you can't stay in here and 'keep watch' all night." Damon complained.

"No, I can't." Stefan agreed.

Damon started to feel hopeful, but his mood quickly blackened with Stefan's next words. "But between the four of us, I'm sure we can keep you under pretty much constant surveillance."

"The four of you…?" asked Damon quizzically.

"Meredith, Matt, Myself, and Elena."

"What about Bonnie?"

Stefan turned away, a guarded look on his face. "She's still coming to terms with what has happened."

"Understandable. All those years ago, my first reaction was 'Oh shit, I'm a living corpse'."

"I'm sure it was." Said Stefan, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, it was more along the lines of 'Well aren't I just a sexy thang?'"

"Did you just say 'thang'?"

Damon laughed. "That's beside the point".

"I'm starting to wonder what your point actually is. Care to enlighten me?"

Damon thought for a while, wondering how to phrase the following words. He decided to go with the threat. "My point is" he said testily "That you have to leave me alone some time. And as soon as you do…" he trailed off, making a slashing motion across his throat.

"Look, Damon, I don't have time for this. Just stay here and don't do anything stupid." With that, Stefan got up and left, leaving the door open a crack behind him.

Damon waited a while and crept to the door. He peered though the gap and was surprised to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at him; it was Elena. He pulled open the door, sighing in exasperation as she waltzed into the room, her skirt swaying as she walked. Damon couldn't help but feel a hint of lust toward her; the part of him that wanted her was still there, and even though it wasn't as strong as it had once been, he still felt it.

"How long are you stuck with me for?" He asked. He had a sinking feeling that he wasn't going to be able to get out of this.

Elena shrugged. "About three hours."

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"You're important to me, so I want to help prevent you from doing something stupid..." She paused. "Like trying to kill yourself."

He rolled his eyes. "Now why would I want to do that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe to become a vampire?" Elena retorted. "But it's not going to happen, okay? So just sit here and do what you're told for once."

"You underestimate me, child." Damon nearly snarled, letting his superiority over her ring clear in his voice. "Just you wait, you'll look away for one second and I'll have succeeded in my plans. I won't stay captive for long. You'll be sorry you even tried."

"Is that a threat?" she asked, eyes wide.

"A thinly veiled threat. Actually forget the veil; it's just a straight out threat." He stared her down, and tried to intimidate her. On any other human, it would have worked, even in his current – mortal – state, but Elena was not fooled by this trick.

"It's not as if you'd actually hurt me to get your way; you're too scared of Stefan."

Anger flared up in Damon, blocking out every other emotion. "You think I'm _afraid_ of my little brother? You must be joking, my dear, because _scared_ is the last thing I feel around Stefan. Angry? Yes. Intimidated? Not so much." Damon sat down on his bed angrily, not bothering to hide his emotions. He figured frightening Elena a little might do her some good.

"But—"

"Hush." he interrupted. "Let's just leave it at that shall we?"

"Fine." She huffed, going over to stand by the window.

_The window._ Damon thought triumphantly. _Why didn't I think of it before?_ Now all he needed was the right opportunity. Until then, he would wait impatiently.

Elena advanced towards him, closing the distance between them. Damon felt as though he should back away, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He locked eyes with her, willing her to stop whatever she was doing and walk away.

He had no such luck. She stopped when she was about a foot away from him, gazing up into his eyes. Damon looked back down, wondering what on earth she was doing, a confused look on his face. He soon found out what she had in mind.

Elena grabbed his face, pulling his mouth down to hers. Before Damon had time to push her away, the door to the room opened and Bonnie walked in.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to—" she paused at the sight of them.

Damon pushed Elena harshly away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he fumed, gripping her by her arms, completely ignoring Bonnie.

Elena frowned at him. "I thought you wanted to. It looked that way to me."

"It may have looked that way to _you_, but anyone else would have known that I didn't want you to kiss me. Just get out, Elena."

She looked at him regretfully, then left the room, passing Bonnie on her way through the door.

Bonnie, clearly deciding Elena was at fault, soon followed, but not without shooting Damon a glare; he wasn't getting off the hook that easily. Damon could hear them arguing in the hall, and decided to use this time alone to get on with his plan.

He walked over to the window and unlatched it. Peering over the edge of the windowsill, he could see it was a long drop to the ground below. Anyone stupid enough to jump out of it would run the risk of dying.

_Good._

Damon dragged himself up onto the windowsill, and without hesitating, he let himself drop. The fall was short, but in that small amount of time he remembered Bonnie doing a similar thing by jumping out her own bedroom window. Though where her aim had not been death; his was.

Damon hit the ground. Hard. His right ankle took most of the force – sending shooting pains up his leg – then the rest of his body followed soon after, smashing hard into the ground. "_SHIT!_" he yelled, writhing in pain. He wasn't dead; his plan was ruined.

He heard someone rushing towards him. "Damon!" screeched Bonnie "What did you do?" She hurried to his side, kneeling down on the thick grass.

"Jumped out a window. I actually got the idea from you." He winced as he talked, realising he must have fractured a rib or two.

"There is _no_ way you are pinning this on me." She said. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not" he groaned. "I've just broken multiple ribs." Damon rolled onto his back and sat up, trying not to yell out in agony. He wasn't used to feeling so much pain, as a vampire this would have barely hurt at all, and he would have started healing by now. But being human, he was going to have to heal the old fashioned way.

Bonnie looked at him nervously. "Uh, Damon. Your ribs aren't the only thing that's broken." She pointed to his right ankle, which was twisted at an odd degree.

"Crap" muttered Damon, looking down at his leg. He tried to move his ankle, only succeeding in finding out just how painful it was. "Argh!" he cried.

Acting on impulse, Bonnie put her arms around him, squeezing him to her.

"_Ouch!_"

Bonnie pulled away quickly, blushing as she realised her mistake; she had forgotten about his ribs. "If I help you, can you get up?"

"Probably." He shrugged. "OW!".

"What, what?" Bonnie asked, frightened she had done something to hurt him.

"Nothing, I shouldn't have shrugged, that's all."

"Oh, okay." Bonnie gripped under his arms, pulling him up. She could see Damon's face, contorted with pain, but still kept lifting. Eventually she had him on his feet – or foot – and was half carrying him around to the front of the house while he hopped along. Her vampire strength was coming in very handy right now.

When they reached the front of the house they saw that Stefan was waiting, with Elena standing off to the side, a guilty look on her face. Stefan rushed to Damon's side, trying to help.

"Go away, we're fine." Said Damon.

"No you're not." Argued a familiar voice. Damon looked up to see Meredith standing in the doorway, hands on hips, and eyes determined. She stalked over to him and supported the other side of his body. Together, Meredith and Bonnie helped Damon into the lounge room and onto the couch.

Meredith rummaged around for a while, finally returning with a large bandage and the phone to her ear. "Okay, we'll be there in twenty minutes. Bye." She hung up the phone and turned to face the others. "Maybe you guys should give him some air while I wrap up his ankle."

They left the room, and Meredith sat on the couch beside Damon. "I'm only wrapping this up so we can get you to the hospital. But in the meantime, we're going to talk about a few things."

Damon sighed. "Go ahead."

Meredith took a big breath and launched into her speech. "It's not that I'm not okay with you and Bonnie, I am. It's just that I don't want to see her hurt, you understand that, right?"

He nodded, and she wound the bandage around his ankle a few more times.

"So" she continued "You know why I'm going to lecture you about jumping out that window don't you?" she said, not giving him a chance to answer "Because if you get hurt she gets upset, and I don't want her upset. Jumping out that window was the stupidest thing you've ever done – and you've done a lot of stupid things – but I am willing to let it slide as long as you promise not to do anything else to hurt her. She likes you as a human, so if you want to keep this relationship going, you'd best stay that way."

"But I don't _want_ to stay human." He complained.

"But do you want to stay with Bonnie?"

Damon frowned. "I could have any girl I want, what makes you think it's her?"

"The way you were sticking your tongue down her throat the other day painted a pretty clear picture. And the way you look at her is really transparent."

"Don't tell me how to feel."

"I'm not, I'm just telling you how it looks like you feel."

"Is there really any difference?" He asked.

Meredith shrugged "It depends on how you look at it, really."

"Whatever, can we just go?" Damon pulled himself up into a sitting position, trying not to wince from the pain in his ribs.

"Fine." Meredith helped him to his… foot.

XXX

Six hours, a set of crutches and a cast around his ankle later, Damon was sitting on the couch with Bonnie sitting cross-legged on the floor beside him. "Bonnie—" he started to say.

"No." she said "You don't get to try and explain yourself. You just don't. How could you do that to me?"

Damon frowned. "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!"

Bonnie's head snapped up to stare him in the eye, her mouth forming a miniature 'o'. "You thought this was about _that_? No way, you're in much bigger trouble than that, Damon. You. Jumped. Out. A. Window."

"So did you."

"That was different! I wasn't trying to kill myself!" she exclaimed.

"Neither was I… exactly."

"Then what" said Bonnie "were you trying to do?"

Damon looked her in the eye. "I'd have thought you'd know me well enough by now to not have to ask that."

"You were… trying to become a vampire, weren't you?"

Damon nodded.

"Oh, Damon. I thought you were happy being a human. I kind of thought you were staying this way, well, for me."

"I was."

Bonnie was surprised; never had she expected him to say that. It was all too obvious now, really. "Then why the change of heart?"

"Well, it may sound terribly cliché – but then what doesn't nowadays – but I suddenly realised that I was going to die someday, and that you won't."

"I thought about that too." Said Bonnie.

"…Which is why I should be a vampire again."

"But" Bonnie replied "I don't want you to be."

"Why not?"

She smiled. "Because I love you the way you are."

**Hey guys, I know it's been over 8 months since I've updated, and I'm incredibly sorry.**

**I'm also sad to say this, but I've run out of time to write this story. I've been under loads of stress lately, and it's really getting to me. My mother is actually worried that I'm depressed (I'm not, so don't worry). I made a special effort to write this chapter, and purposely made it sound like and ending so that if what I'm about to propose does not happen.**

**I would like to offer someone the chance to take this story on and continue writing it. I know it's not the best story ever written, but if you do decide to take it on, I can tell you where I was planning on going with it and you might (though you certainly don't have to) use some of those ideas.**

**If you're at all interested in continuing this story, please private message me and we'll go from there. **

**Love you all,**

**Kate. **


End file.
